For As Long As You Can
by Queen-of-the-Saps
Summary: "If you are going to live like a civilian, Dick, you should try to get to know some." Bruce is pushing Dick to socialize with a certain girl. Is he trying to set them up or is there something more to it? Post-series.
1. The Encounter

Summary: "If you are going to live like a civilian, Dick, you should try to get to know some." Bruce is pushing Dick to socialize with a certain girl. Is he trying to set them up or is there something more to it? Post-series.

Young Justice  
"For As Long As You Can"  
—The Encounter—  
ONE

"Dick, you've known her since you were _nine_," Bruce Wayne exasperated. He had taken the trouble of putting together this grandiose party just so his difficult son, Dick Grayson, could actually socialize with people other than his teammates.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know anything about her," Dick retorted, trying to dismiss the whole idea.

"Yes, she does like people to respect her privacy," Bruce admitted, "but that's also the best thing about her."

Dick looked skeptical, but decided to take the bait anyway. "What do you mean?"

"It means she doesn't ask questions." Bruce sighed. "Come on, let's go talk to her."

Dick massaged his temples. "Please do _not _tell me you are trying to set us up."

Bruce smiled. "You mean you aren't past the cooties phase?"

"Bruce!" Dick flushed. "I just don't want to date a Goth girl!"

"Now you are just being petty _and _stereotypical." Dick still looked unamused. "Look, I'm not trying to marry you off or anything. I just think if you are going to live like a civilian, Dick, you should try to get to know some."

So, there was no way out of this.

"Miss Neve?" Bruce said as he approached the young woman, alerting her to his presence plus one. She was a pretty girl. She had long black hair which was pinned up this evening, but had tendrils of wavy curls drifting about the pale skin of her neck and chest. Due to the evening's formality, she was wearing a sleeveless dark blue gown with a sash draped across her waist at an angle.

She turned and looked at the suave businessman before her with her smokey blue-green eyes. "Yes?" she asked with a shy but polite smile.

"I hear we should be congratulating you on your newest accomplishment." She blinked a few times trying to register what he meant. "That was quite some award you received. You are definitely a talented pianist."

"Oh, thank you, Sir," she responded a bit awkwardly, as if she wasn't used to or comfortable with praise from an important man like Bruce Wayne. "I didn't know you paid any attention to the music world." She shifted the focus to him, obviously trying to brush off any more compliments.

"Please, you don't have to call me Sir. It makes me feel old," he replied in amusement.

She gave a light chuckle. "You certainly aren't old, Mister Wayne. In return, I would like you to call me Tina. I quite prefer my first name to my last."

"Very well, Miss Tina. To answer your question, I do keep a tab on many aspects going on in the world. Call it, a _hobby_. I was surprised when I saw that you won that award. I listened to the piece you played. It was quite complex. Where did you find it?"

Tina glanced to the side once again. "Actually, I wrote it," she confessed.

"You certainly are a gifted young lady," Bruce gave her a warm smile. "We should definitely have you over to play sometime. I know Dick and myself would appreciate some fine music."

Her eyes widened in horror at the thought of a personal performance, where people would talk with her afterwards and ask her questions. She hated questions. Her past was not something she liked to look back on.

Bruce seemed not to notice. "Dick, I'll leave you to make the arrangements. I have more mingling to get to." Bruce Wayne then effortlessly left the conversation in the hands of his adoptive son in hope something would come of this.

Tina crossed her arms and looked unamused. "Grayson, is it just me or are we getting set up?" She gave a bit of a huff.

Dick turned and watched Bruce walking away. "No, I don't think so. At least I _hope _not."

"Oh, so I'm not exactly your type?" Offense simmered in her voice.

At her insulted tone, Dick tensed and quickly jerked his head back to her. He expected her to be waiting to clobber him for his serious blunder.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you," she told him in humor and playfully hit his arm. He visibly did just that. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm not interested in dating a kind of person like you either."

Dick raised a brow to her very interesting choice of wording. Then, he opened his big mouth and blundered again. "Why? Are you gay or something?"

"Wow, you're just hitting all the points today," she told him, amused at his hideous conversation manners. She chuckled briefly before sobering down and then answered his question. "No, I'm not a lesbian. I just. . ." She looked away for a long moment, and Dick wondered if she would finish her statement.

After a deep breath in and out, she continued, "I just haven't found anyone I liked enough." She spoke fast as she tensed and wouldn't look him quite in the eye. Dick, being the detective he was, could tell from her mannerisms that she wasn't being completely truthful. She was also extremely uncomfortable talking about it.

Deciding he had enough fumbles already, Dick rightly chose to _not _ask her about it. Instead, he tried to change the subject. "So, what does your last name mean? It's French, right?"

Tina completely recovered and looked at him almost unbelieving. "You've known me for ten years and you finally decided you wanted to know about my surname? Really?"

Dick shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "I'm just trying to make conversation."

"In that case, you seriously need to work on your small talk." She chuckled for a moment, relaxed and amused now. "But, since you made _such _an effort," she rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you. It isn't French. It's Italian, and it means 'snow'."

"Oh, okay," he replied awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. It was a bad habit that Bruce continually told him to quit. However, despite how much he tried to suppress it, it came out whenever Dick was uncomfortable or at a loss for words. He could give fearless commands to a dozen meta-gene equipped heroes, _but _he couldn't talk to a girl a couple years older than him. What was wrong with this picture? One thing; Dick hated being a member of society.

"There is no way of getting out of it, is there?" She sighed and Dick wondered for a moment what in the world she was talking about. "I guess I have to play for you guys. Man, I hate playing for people I know." She seemed very annoyed.

Dick once more looked at her while quirking a brow. "Do you really hate playing the piano that much?"

"No, it isn't that." She waved her hand a bit in dismissal. "The piano and I are good friends. I come from a very musical family, believe it or not. My," she paused a moment as her eyes grew hazy as if recalling a distant memory, "my father wasn't someone who always made the right decisions, but I remember he had the most beautiful voice." She gave a sad smile, "He used to sing to me every night. I loved him a lot and. . . and I miss him. I miss him a lot."

"Your parents died when you were pretty young, right?"

"Yeah, I was five." She shrugged as if it suddenly meant nothing to her. "They were in a plane crash coming back from an international medical convention in Germany."

"That's right," Dick replied and not awkwardly. He couldn't believe he was finally having a decent, mostly relaxed conversation with this young woman. But, he reasoned, they now had something in common. "They were top notch surgeons. Will you go into the medical field like they did?"

"No, I don't think so." She shook her head briefly. "I'm not really interested in spending the rest of my life going to school for something I have no passion for," she professed.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" he asked her. He knew exactly what it was like to be pressured into something he really didn't want to do. Take for instance, being in a social setting with rich snobs.

"I have enough inheritance to live off of if I wanted, but I think I am going to take on the odds and go into music." She suddenly had a spark in her eyes. It was one Dick hadn't remembered ever seeing before. There was excitement and eagerness as if she was one who couldn't live without music. It made her look. . . different. More _alive _he supposed. "I know it isn't what most people expect, but it is what I want to do with the rest of my life." Dick raised his eyebrow at her remark. "You know the Yoru's, right?"

"Yes. They own many hotel chains around the world. What about them?"

"Yeah, well they took me in when I was orphaned," she explained. "They had certain expectations for what I was going to do with my life and my money. They wanted me to marry their son, Chris, when I was old enough and bring my inheritance into the family business. They didn't count on the fact that he has always been like a brother to me. So, they are basically bringing me to all of these parties to marry me off and get me out of their hair." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "My goodness, some people! They are trying to get Chris off their backs, too, now that he told them he doesn't want to go into the family business like they wanted."

"So, your adoptive parents were really strict. I know _exactly _what that is like," Dick sighed.

"Perhaps," she evaded. Dick knew from that statement of hers, she didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was fine by him, too. Like Bruce had said, the best thing about her was that she didn't ask questions. So, he might as well return the favor.

Cutting through any more small talk, he cut right to the chase. "Um, so how about you coming over next weekend? We have a top notch piano. I don't quite remember the brand, but I can assure you it will be grand."

"Yes, because I just _wanted _to bring my own," she rolled her eyes again. "Okay, all kidding aside, next weekend won't work. I already have been dragged into some prearranged plans. Call it, involuntarily volunteered."

Dick arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

Tina sighed. "Well, next Saturday is my twenty-first birthday. So, my friends have decided to take me out."

"So, hitting the town?"

A secretive smile crept across her lips. "Perhaps."

"Hmm, I don't think I can make any definite plans after that. I don't know what my schedule will entail._" I really hope Bruce won't make any more last minute social gatherings. . ._

"So, I see you're a pretty busy boy."

He smiled this time. "Perhaps."

She picked up two glasses of a fizzy non-alcoholic drink from a nearby refreshment table. "Well then, to the non-absolutes." She clinked her glass with his and they toasted to that.

Dick wasn't completely sure what was behind those jade eyes, but he could tell there were many secrets. And if there was one thing he liked, it was unraveling mysteries.

—Fin—

A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at a Young Justice fanfic. I have plenty~ of Teen Titans fics, but I thought I would try this. This is mainly going to center around the 'Bat Clan', but there will be a few surprises thrown in ;)

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	2. The Band

Disclaimer: I don't own any Young Justice characters or any of the songs played. I do, however, own the band and the café.

Young Justice  
"For As Long As You Can"  
—The Band—  
TWO

"So, Dick," Barbara Gordon walked over to him. "I know it's been a while since we last got together, but I wanted to ask you something."

Dick snatched a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie from the cooling rack Alfred had just put it on. Alfred usually would've given some snide comment for such an act, but decided he would let it go. Dick had been unusually anti-social since quitting the Team. It was good Barbara was taking the time to cheer him up.

"Shoot," he said as he took a bite from the moist cookie.

"Wanna do something fun?" she asked with a grin.

"Um, sure. I'm up for just about _anything_," he said with a suggestive voice. Alfred decided now would be a good time to clear out of the room and this conversation. He _really _didn't want to know what was coming next.

"Idiot, _that _wasn't what I was talking about." Barbara crossed her arms and frowned in disapproval.

"Then, my fair lady, what else might it be?" He leaned back with his elbow on the counter.

Barbara leaned forward and ever-so-slowly curled one side of her mouth in a almost devious manner. "Wanna come with me and crash Tim and Cassie's first date?"

He smirked. "I knew I liked you." She rolled her eyes at his comment. "So, where are they going?"

"Cass spilled everything. This Saturday they're going uptown to a concert," she eagerly supplied the desired information.

Dick furrowed his brow. "A concert? I wasn't aware of any going on then."

"Well," she tilted her head to the side, "it is more of a live band thing."

"That's completely different, Babs," Dick responded flatly.

"Whatever," she dismissed his rude comment like it didn't even exist. "She said the band is called '_Enigmatic Angels_' and she's been a 'super crazy addict of their music since forever', as she put it."

"Nice, love the quotes," he said in amusement. He could totally picture Cassie saying that.

She looked at him expectantly. "Well, you in?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

—

Dick and Barbara had dressed inconspicuously, including sunglasses for Dick and hipster glasses for Barbara, to keep from being easily recognized. It works for Superman, right? But for extra measure, Barbara had even put her hair up in a messy bun. She preferred to keep it loose on her shoulders, but tonight was no night to do what was usual.

After waiting a good fifteen minutes after Tim and Cassie had gone in, Barbara and Dick entered the café where this supposed live band was supposed to play. They slipped inside with a quiet, stealthy entrance.

As soon as they entered, they were entranced by their surroundings. It wasn't your typical café. True, they had small round tables for the patrons to sit at, but the rest was wild. Each chair had a pair of fluffy wings on the back. They were different colors too. The walls had an insignia of a black circle with a single wing over it. It was painted in a gradient from silver to white to gold. It was obvious the influence this band had on the whole café. It was almost as if the café was there for the band rather than the other way around.

Shortly after Dick and Barbara had found a table towards the back, the band came out to where their instruments were. The first one was a man wearing an outfit made of a shiny, metallic pale gold color. His blonde hair was a bit shaggy to his chin and he was wearing a white mask with gold braid on the edges. As if to match his entire outfit, he had a small set of golden-colored feather wings. He went to the drums in the back of the stage.

The next one was a young woman. She had white hair like snow. It actually looked like it could be a good quality wig rather than bleached. She wore a white dress with shimmery translucent sequins decorating it. It was very lolita-looking with a wavy petticoated skirt and many bows and frills. She wore an elaborate white mask to keep her identity a secret and preserve the mystery. She had a fluffy white set of small wings on her back as well. She went towards her electric guitar on the far side of the stage.

Then another man came out. He had slicked back dark hair and had a black mask that faded into a steely silver toward the sides. He wore only black. He had a completely different outfit from the man in the gold. He had a semi-loose muscle shirt (which emphasized his great physique), black boot cut jeans with a chain, and fingerless gloves. Like the others, he had a matching set of wings on his back. This man went to a bass guitar.

The last angel came out. She wore different shades of silver, but had some black tinges to her outfit. She had fishnet stockings, a more gothic-looking lolita dress than the girl dressed in white, lace fingerless gloves, an embroidered mask, and silver wings on her back. It was peculiar. Her hair was a shimmering silver. It was almost like it was gleaming. She stood at the front of the stage.

They were all breathtakingly beautiful. It wasn't until the woman in silver made a gesture to quiet the crowd that Dick realized just how rowdy the audience was. In fact, he had quite forgotten that anything existed apart from the four exotic angels in front of him. It was like he had been sucked into another world. It wasn't a discomforting feeling, but as someone who believed in facts rather than emotion, it wasn't exactly welcome either.

The silver girl spoke into a microphone at the front of the stage. "We have a special treat for you tonight," she said with a sultry, melodic voice. "It starts out with the Dark Angel," she gestured to the man in black, "singing a song he wrote. Everyone give him a hand!" As if under a spell, the crowd did just that. There was wild applause.

The supposed 'Dark Angel' came forward to the mike. Even with the mask, he looked incredibly handsome. "This one is for a special lady," he gave the crowd a smirk and a wink. The women in the room almost swooned. Even Barbara felt her heart skip a beat by that small gesture. "It's called, 'Marry You'." He nodded at the angel in silver and she sat down at the electric piano on stage left.

After a long moment of anticipation, the man in gold hit the bass drum in rhythm and the silver woman played her synthesized bells. The angel in white played her guitar in the background. Then came the vocals.

"_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

"_Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you"_

About every female in the café fangirled. It was strange how such a set of almost generic words could cause such a sensation. Barbara could see why Cassie was such a raving fan. It was different and _addicting_.

"_Well, I know this little chapel  
On the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
|Oh, come on girl_

"_Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on, girl"_

One thing that Dick noticed (besides Barbara getting a bit ecstatic by the music) was that even though this Dark Angel had a bit of a handsome, yet almost dangerous look to him, his voice was very opposite of that. It was light and lively. Not dark and dreary as he had somewhat expected.

"_Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready"_

Dick looked around at the audience. The fans were gripped in the sound of the music as if it was pulling them in. Well, all but one. In the far side of the café sat a lone woman. She had long black hair that hid her face and had on a dark denim jacket. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell she looked like she was immune to the fabrications of the music. Or perhaps it even depressed her. He wondered why she alone could be so unhappy while everyone else writhed on it. She hugged her cup of coffee to herself and looked down as if she couldn't bear to hear the sound anymore. The sound seemed to multiply, causing Dick to look back to the band.

"_Just say I do  
Tell me right now, baby  
Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh"_

After that verse, Dick looked back to the table where the young woman was sitting, but she was gone. He didn't see her leave. It was almost as if she vanished into thin air in that short period of time. Things only were getting more and more peculiar.

"_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

"_Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you"_

And then, just like that, the song was over. However, Barbara was still basking in the afterglow. "_I'll _marry you," she whispered dreamily after a long sigh. She looked like a lovesick school girl.

"But I never proposed," Dick said back teasingly as he nudged her in attempt to bring her back to reality. Barbara laughed a bit when she realized what she had said.

"I wouldn't marry you in a million years," she elbowed him back and they chuckled.

"Do you need some adult supervision or are you going to play footsie under the table during _our _date?" came a _very _familiar voice. They looked behind them to see an amused Tim and an enraged Cassie.

"Busted," both Dick and Barbara said at the same time and chuckled again.

"Well, might as well make yourself comfortable," Tim said again in an easygoing voice. "We're going to be here for a while." Then, pulling up two chairs, Tim and Cassie sat with them at their table.

Seeing how unperturbed Tim was about this situation, Cassie calmed down. She wasn't happy about their crashed date in any stretch, but she was determined to be fine with it as long as her boyfriend was. "So, how are you enjoying the music?" she eventually asked the other couple.

"I love it," Barbara said almost right away. She smirked, "Who knows. Maybe I'll be a 'super crazy addict of their music' soon enough." Tim raised a brow at Barbara's peculiar wording. "Tim, you wouldn't happen to be _jealous_, would you?"

Tim looked between the two girls in confusion and partial worriment. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing! She means _absolutely nothing _by that remark." Cassie gave a warning glare Barbara's way, but Dick started snickering. Barbara followed closely behind. Cassie, on the other hand, just looked flustered. And maybe murderous.

Tim, not being a total idiot when it came to romance, finally put the few pieces of data together. "Did you have a crush on that Dark Angel or something, Cassie?" he asked nonchalantly.

Cassie face-palmed. "It's nothing like that. . . _anymore_," she whispered that last word and looked pretty embarrassed. Tim actually thought it was pretty cute.

"Good. So then there's no competition," he replied in amusement.

_Everyone in the Bat Family is pretty eccentric, aren't they?_ Cassie thought. _No competition, eh? I wonder if he is really that serious._ Then she smiled. _I know I am._

Before another word could be said, the Silver Angel came to the front of the stage. The crowd quieted down when she spoke in the microphone. "I would like to present a song I wrote myself," she said in that seductive, smooth voice. "It's called 'My Heart is Broken'." She sat down at the piano and adjusted her microphone. The music started out slow and longingly lonely. She played a few more measures on the piano unaccompanied. Then came a set of lyrics.

"_I will wander until the end of time  
Torn away from you"_

She held that line for a few seconds. It was beautiful, but not lovesick. Then, the Golden Angel hit the bass drum a few times and the real music started. The Silver Angel played a somewhat faster melody on the piano.

"_I pulled away to face the pain  
I close my eyes and drift away  
Over the field  
That I will never find a way  
to hear my soul  
And I will wander until the end of time  
Torn away from you"_

The music heightened slightly as she held the last line. The guitar and bass guitar played by the White and Dark Angels contributed to the blast of music penetrating every cell in the audience's bodies. Even Dick was entranced by the depth of the emotion pouring out in the music. It was almost overwhelming, but it was also strangely addicting.

"_My heart is broken  
Sweet dreams my dark Angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold  
From my heart, heart  
I can't go on living this way  
I can't go back the way I came,  
change of this field  
That I will never find the way  
to hear my soul  
And I will wander until the end of the time_

"_Half alive without you"_

Dick could feel the inner turmoil from the Silver Angel. This person she sang about, her Angel, was _everything _to her. However, he was no longer with her and it completely tore her up inside. So much, that it was almost as if her heart had self-destructed from the impact. Hearing her emotions in the music struck a chord with him. He still couldn't get over or even accept Wally's 'end'. His heart was broken from not ever seeing that foolish, happy, idiotic grin on his best friend again. He felt where she was coming from whole-heartedly.

"_My heart is broken  
Sweet dreams my dark Angel  
Deliver us  
Change  
Open your eyes to the light  
I've been denying so long  
Oh so long  
Say goodbye, goodbye"_

_I can't!_ he thought. _I just can't say goodbye! Not— not yet. _The music seemed to be calling to him in mysterious ways. He yearned for the bittersweet sadness, but couldn't bear it at the same time. It was as if he was being pulled in two completely different directions, and didn't know which way he would end up.

"_My heart is broken  
Release me, I can't hold on  
Deliver us_

"_My heart is broken  
Sweet dreams my dark Angel  
Deliver us_

"_My heart is broken  
Sweet dreams my dark Angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold_"

_My heart is broken too_, Dick thought one last time before the music climaxed and then ended. He never realized how much music could alter a person's soul, or even how much affect it could have on it.

The Silver Angel got up from her seat by the piano and bowed before the crowd. Dick found he wasn't the only one affected by her song. Everyone in the crowd were wiping tears and pulling themselves together so they could applaud this enchanting, beautiful, and mysterious Silver Angel. Soon afterward, the Enigmatic Angels said their 'thank-you's and farewells before walking offstage to a back room.

"Sooo?" Cassie asked while drumming her nails against the wood table. The three newcomers were still getting their act together.

"It's official," Barbara smirked, "I'm joining the ranks as a 'super crazy addict of their music'."

"That's the same as being a fan girl, Babs."

Barbara just brushed his comment off like it was never made. "So, Cass, do they perform every weekend?" She was getting her hopes up to see a dazzling Dark Angel again.

"No, unfortunately not," Cassie informed her. "They perform a few songs every first and third Saturday. Occasionally a Sunday, but mainly twice a month."

"Hmm, that's too bad. . ." Barbara played with the flower sitting in a vase on the side of the table.

"Hn, I see right through you, Babs," Dick said as he pointed in her direction. "You—" He never got to finish that sentence. Just then, his phone started ringing. Ridiculously loud.

"Idiot! You didn't silence your phone?" Barbara chastised him. They were on a stinkin' reconnaissance mission. He should know better!

Dick pulled out his phone to see who was calling him.

"Who is it?" Tim asked.

"Dunno, says 'unknown caller'. Probably a sales call or something." Dick's face lit up as he had the greatest idea. "Okay, listen up." He gestured for them to come closer. "I've always wanted to do this." With a composed demeanor, he accepted the call, put the phone close to his face, and whispered. "The deed's done, but there's blood _everywhere_. . ."

He was not however, expecting to get this reply:

"Well, I see I'm not the only one who has had a busy night," came a very familiar feminine voice.

That voice. Oh, god. "_Tina?_ Ugh, my bad." He mentally face-palmed. "I thought this was a sales call or something."

"If that's the case, you certainly sold yourself as a shady character."

He groaned. "How did you get this number?"

"Let's just say a certain telepath obtained your phone number via mind reading, and I forcibly managed to extract the information from him using only a pair of chopsticks. So, don't worry. The deed's done, but there's blood everywhere."

"How did you _really _get this number?" he sounded exasperated, knowing he totally embarrassed himself _again _in front of this particular woman. Her mock insult only added salt to the wound.

"Well, if you _must _know, I called Wayne Manor—I found the number online, mind you—and got a very friendly British gentlemen who kindly gave me your number and informed me that all the arrangement making was to be done solely between yourself and I."

Dick was utterly confused. "Arrangement making?"

"Have you forgotten already?" She sighed audibly. "I knew this would happen. Do you even remember we had a conversation last week at the party?"

"Yes. Unfortunately. . ." _Talk about blunder central, _he thought unamused.

"Since you are _so _enthusiastic," she said with pure sarcasm, "I thought we might as well plan our little recital. If you do not want to do it, believe me—" She sounded desperate to get out of this little situation. Well, Dick wouldn't want to disappoint.

"Nope, I'll do it. When works out for you?"

And he didn't disappoint.

Himself, that is.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. . ." Tina sounded dejected.

"Tough luck," he said with a hint of mirth.

"I feel the love." Dick could picture her rolling her eyes after saying that. "Well, how about next weekend? Saturday evening works for me," she suggested halfheartedly.

"Sure. I don't have anything going on as of yet, but I'll have to check with Bruce to see if it works with his schedule too. Is this your cell number?" He was starting to enjoy this.

"Perhaps," she replied ambiguously.

"I'll take that as a yes," he was smirking.

"Well, I guess we _should _keep in touch so we can figure out a time frame." Again, she did not want to do this but was begrudgingly becoming submissive.

"Is that disappointment I hear in your voice?" he asked cheekily.

"Perhaps," she sounded a bit more amused now. If nothing else, this guy would prove to be entertainment.

"_That's _more like it."

"So, I guess I should get going. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, _real _soon."

"Whatever, Casanova." Tina sounded almost exasperated, but Dick saw right through it. She was enjoying this.

"Night."

"Yeah, good night." She hung up.

"Well, that totally backfired," Dick said despondently after he hung up. He wasn't expecting the chorus of laughter that would follow.

"Haha, sorry I c–can't hold it in—anymore. That was too hilarious!" Cassie couldn't stop laughing. It was too perfect!

"It's not _that _funny," Dick objected with a wounded pride.

"Yes, it was!" Tim attested. It wasn't often you saw _the _Dick Grayson blunder _that _badly.

"Smooth, Romeo!" Barbara was cracking up hysterically.

"You're never going to let me live this one down, are you?"

The three looked at each other amidst the chuckles, and simultaneously looked back at Dick. "Nope!" they said in unison, and then laughed some more.

As the laughter ensued, Dick sighed and looked over at that side table again. Something about that girl with long black hair stood out to him. And, although he told himself it was nothing, he just couldn't get it out of his mind. Who was she? And why did she react that way?

The mysteries were only just starting. . .

—Fin—

A/N: Sooo, whaddya think? Review and let me know! Did you like the band? Don't worry, they're coming back. Music will be a central theme in this fanfic, seeing as how Tina is a very musical person, and . . . well, you'll have to find out! The next chapter is the 'recital' :)

Oh, and I forgot to put this on the first chapter, but I wanted to assure all of my TT fanfic readers, that I AM currently working on "Troubled Hearts" chapter 8. I'm stuck on "Vacation Troubles" for now, but I hope to get that in order shortly. I have had this idea for a fanfic in my head for over a year now, and written and plotted out quite a bit, so I decided I would go ahead and post it. But more is coming for "Troubled Hearts" (hopefully) soon.

Did I mention I love reviews?

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


End file.
